


Halloween Getaway

by yukipup



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipup/pseuds/yukipup
Summary: Prompto and Noctis take a moment to visit a Halloween festival at Galdin Quay! It's been chaos for the boys, and they want nothing more than to enjoy a well-deserved break...But it seems the youngest Chocobros might get a little more than they bargained for.Takes place around Chapter 5 after the Chocobros get the Regalia back





	Halloween Getaway

“C’mon, Noct! You’re so slow!” Prompto Argentum hopped in a circle to look at the raven-haired male behind him.

"Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said as he trailed behind his friend, his hands tucked in his pockets.

The two friends were on their way to a Halloween festival hosted at Galdin Quay in Leide, and the blond could hardly contain his excitement. He had first heard of the event from a couple hunters that had stopped in Hammerhead, and wasted no time in finding out each and every little detail on when and where the festival was taking place. Once he had the details, he tried to convince Ignis and Gladiolus to come along as well, but the two older males opted to spend their slow day in Hammerhead – something about having their own business to take care of there – so that left Noctis and Prompto to attend the festival on their own. 

Prompto was ecstatic as they approached the pier, his body unable to stop shaking with anticipation. The Galdin Quay resort was decked out in Halloween decorations, with Jack-o-lanterns lining the pier on either side all the way to the resort building. As the pair got closer, the blond noticed the resort itself had orange lights strung all around the outer part of the roof while strings of purple lights wrapped around the railings of the stairs leading to the restaurant. Fake cobwebs stretched from the edges of the roof onto the diagonal support beams all around the resort. The light posts along the rails had shimmering, black garland wrapped around them while the hanging lights above them sported little toy spiders all along their surfaces. Prompto couldn’t help the half squeal that worked its way out of him. Halloween was his absolute favorite time of the year.

Noctis, on the other hand, simply looked around at all the decorations, wondering just what it was about this holiday that had his friend so damn excited. It wasn’t that the prince didn’t like the holiday. On the contrary, when he was a kid, he looked forward to this time of the year the most because of the massive amounts of candy he’d gather by the end of the day. But this year, he just didn’t seem that into it. He figured it had something to do with the war going on and the fact that that bastard Ardyn had shown his face in Lestallum, leading them to a dangerous battle with Titan that they had barely managed to survive. Then the ass had the audacity to stash the Regalia in an Imperial base where they again had to deal with members of the Niflheim army to get her back. All in all, it had been a frustrating time and Noctis was very much over it.

“Noct? You okay, buddy?”

Noctis was pulled out of his brooding at the voice and looked up to see Prompto leaning close to him, a concerned glimmer in his blue eyes. Noctis smiled and ruffled the blond’s hair playfully. “Yeah, I’m good. Just tired.”

“Well then, get un-tired!” Prompto said, straightening himself and placing his hands on his hips. “There’s way too much to do around here to get any sleep. We’re staying up all night!” Prompto threw both his arms in the air before turning around and all but skipping over to the restaurant. The menu was in the spirit of Halloween with items like “blood punch”, “eye ball dumplings”, and some kind of pumpkin based dessert that the blond was way too eager to try. He turned and motioned for Noctis to join him, grinning like a fool when the prince obliged and settled himself right next to Prompto. The photographer leaned closer to Noctis and held the menu between them, his eyes indecisively scanning over every written item. “Hmm. I really wanna try this spooky looking bean dip, it looks delicious!”

Noctis couldn’t help the grumble that sounded in his throat at his least favorite food. The sound caught Prompto’s attention and he quickly brought the menu up to cover his mouth in pretend shock. “Noct! You mean you don’t like beans?!” He stuck his tongue out just a little and held the menu back in between them. “Oh, you know I’m kidding. Ow!” He rubbed the tender spot on the back of his head that was just smacked. “You’re a little hangry, aren’t ya? Okay then, let’s just get some dumplings and punch. Sound good?”

“Anything’s better than beans,” Noctis said, swiveling on his stool so he could lean on the counter but still face his friend.

“Sounds good,” Prompto said, folding up the menu and setting it down on the counter. “Two orders of eyeballs and blood, please!”

Coctura nodded behind the counter then turned to get to work on the boys’ meals.

“So,” Prompto said, spinning in a circle on his stool. “How’s your head?” He stopped spinning long enough to glance over at his friend. 

Noctis stared at Prompto briefly before sighing and giving a shrug. “It’s all right, I guess,” he said, turning his gaze to watch the food being made. “The headaches went away after we took care of Titan.”

Prompto hummed a little and leaned against the counter, resting his chin in his palms. He didn’t know exactly how to admit it, but from the moment the prince started almost collapsing in pain from the Archean-induced headaches, the blond was worried sick. All he could do was stand and watch helplessly as Noctis would hold his head in one of his episodes. Prompto sighed lightly. He was glad Noctis was better, but the prince still didn’t seem to be acting like himself. That was mostly the reason he had wanted to invite him to the Halloween event, but it didn’t seem like his plan to cheer the other up was going too well.

Noctis noticed fairly quickly that Prompto had fallen silent and turned his gaze onto his friend. The blond seemed to be staring off into space as he rested on his hands, a kind of sad expression on his face. The prince knew he had worried his friends with the sudden onset of his headaches from Titan, but he wasn’t exactly sure what he could do to ease the worry. Gladiolus and Ignis seemed to have already moved on from the event, and were focused more on what they would do once they reached Cape Caem. Prompto, however, seemed to be attached to him like glue, asking every so often about how Noctis was feeling that particular moment. It didn’t take long for Noctis to put two and two together and figure out that the hyperactive blond was extremely concerned for his wellbeing, much more than Ignis and Gladiolus seemed to be. Not saying the older males didn’t care about their prince, they just seemed to be more eager to let the brunet stand alone on his own two feet. 

A small smile came to the prince’s face and he leaned forward a bit so he could rest a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. The blond lifted his head off his hands slightly and looked over at Noctis, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

“Thanks,” Noctis said, patting Prompto’s shoulder lightly.

Prompto’s face flushed lightly as he stared at Noctis. “For what?”

“For being worried about me,” Noctis explained, letting his hand fall to rest on the counter close to Prompto’s. “I know Gladio and Ignis care, too, just…” he trailed off, not really knowing where he was trying to go with this.

Prompto tuned in quickly to the awkwardness and chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry about it, man,” he said with a small shrug. “Just don’t like to see you down is all.” He looked down as Coctura walked over and placed their meals in front of them.

“Enjoy, boys,” she said with a smile before turning away again to tend to her other customers. 

Prompto took his fork and eagerly stabbed a mini dumping, bringing it to his mouth to take a bite. “Oh. Em. Gee,” he said with a mouthful of eyeball. “This is amazing!” He stuffed the rest of the dumpling into his mouth and chewed happily.

Noctis watched his friend eat, a small smile on his face as he leaned his head on his hand again. Prompto was so carefree…so unselfish. It was difficult for the prince to accept that he had made the blond worry so much. His eyes fell down to the meal in front of him and he absently pushed one of his own dumplings around on the plate.

Prompto noticed Noctis’s distraction and slowly stopped chewing. He swallowed the mouthful of food before setting his fork down, effectively drawing Noctis’s attention back to him.

“Prompto? You okay?”

Prompto laughed lightly. ‘I should be asking you that,’ he thought to himself. “Hey, Noct. Let’s get out of here. Y’know, head off to the beach or something. Whaddya say?”

Noctis blinked a couple time in mild surprise before flashing another smile. “Yeah. Sounds good.” After asking Coctura to hold their leftovers in a couple to-go boxes, the dark-haired male followed his friend away from the restaurant, tucking his hands in his pockets again as the two made their way towards the dock. 

Prompto spared a glance at the prince as they walked before hopping over to him and throwing his arms around the other’s neck. The blond grinned as he rested his chin on Noctis’s shoulder as his arms hung over the latter’s chest.

“Wha--? Prompto!” A startled Noctis stumbled to a halt as he tried not to fall over. The bridge of his nose darkened to a light pink as he turned his head to look at his friend, taking care not to make their faces touch, though it seemed easier said than done.

The gunslinger’s eyes widened slightly as Noctis turned to look at him, and the blond realized for the first time just how close their faces really were. “Uh…I-I, um…I was just gonna ask if you wanted to camp out or get a room at the hotel tonight.”

“Oh,” Noctis replied, as he brought up his hand to rest on Prompto’s arm. “I dunno. We could always hang out at the haven then go stay at the hotel.” Prompto tilted his head thoughtfully, the tips of his hair tickling Noctis’s ear and the latter had to slightly turn his head to keep from laughing.

“The haven, huh? Okay, yeah, let’s do it.” The blond released his friend and half-skipped a few feet away as his hands moved to rest on the back of his head. The two slowly made their way down the pier, until they came to a small set of stairs that led to the beach. Prompto led the way down them, stopping at the bottom of them to remove his shoes and socks.

Noctis watched from the top of the stairs and crossed his arms. “What’re you doing?”

Prompto looked up, his eyebrows high as if he couldn’t understand what Noctis was asking him. “Taking off my shoes?” The statement sounded more like a question as it left the blond and he looked down at his feet. “If we’re gonna walk on the beach, I want to be able to feel the sand.” He motioned towards Noctis’s boots with a smile. “C’mon, Noct. Bare feet it with me!”

Noctis stared a moment longer before heaving a resigned sigh and removing his boots and socks as well. He padded down the stairs and into the sand, the tiny grains oozing between his toes as his feet sunk in slightly.

Prompto laughed at Noctis’s face and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t be such a prince,” he chuckled. “It’s not that bad.”

“It’s weird,” Noctis countered, his face formed into something between a pout and a scowl.

“C’mon,” Prompto sighed, intertwining his arm with his friend’s. “The haven’s not that far.”

Silence fell between the prince and the gunner as they walked. The sun had begun to set on the water, turning everything a bright shade of orange that made the Halloween decorations behind them really stand out. Noctis peered at Prompto out of the corner of his eye, his heartbeat quickening just a bit as he focused on the blond’s features. The light from the sunset bounced off Prompto’s blond spikes, making them appear almost golden in color. His pale skin seemed to glow, and Noctis swore he could count the freckles on Prompto’s face. 

Prompto could feel the other’s eyes on him, but chose to ignore it for the time being as he focused on the glowing, blue runes of the Haven that were growing closer with every step they took. He finally decided to face Noctis when the prince stopped walking, his eyes plastered on Prompto’s face. The gunner shifted a bit before sliding his arm free. “Uh, Noct? You still with me?”

Noctis realized he had been flat out staring and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Er, yeah. Know what? I changed my mind. I’m pretty beat.”

Prompto hesitated before nodding. “Yeah, me, too. Let’s head back to the hotel.” It seemed like a waste of time to walk along the beach just to turn back around, but the blond wasn’t overly concerned with their change of heart…he was just happy to be by his friend's side.

It seemed to take even shorter to get back to the resort and, after grabbing their leftover meals from Coctura, they headed over to the hotel part of the resort to rest for the night. Prompto wasted no time in flopping back first onto the bed. He sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes, opening them a moment later when he felt a weight on the bed near his feet.

Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes on the blond. “Been a while since we had a nice bed to sleep in, huh?” he asked softly.

Prompto pulled himself into a sitting position and nodded. “Yeah, since the Leville in Lestallum. And even then, I wouldn’t exactly call it restful with all that was going on.”

“Yeah,” Noctis pulled his feet up onto the bed and gently patted the blond’s leg signaling for him to scoot over. Prompto complied and slid to the other side of the bed where he immediately stretched out. Noctis kicked off his boots and did the same, resting his hands on his lap as he stared up at the ceiling. The room was quiet aside from the soft sounds of the boys’ breathing. Prompto kicked off his own shoes and shrugged off his vest before shimmying under the covers and lying on his back. 

Noctis had turned his head to watch Prompto and smiled when the latter pulled the covers up to his chin. “Checking out early?”

Prompto nodded, a yawn escaping him. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he let them flutter closed. It was only the first night of the Halloween festival and the blond had had every intention to stay up all night, but now that the sun had set, all he wanted to do was sleep. He moaned lightly as Noctis moved next to him, stilling a short time later. 

“Prom.” Noctis’s voice came out as a whisper, one that Prompto realized had Noctis’s breath against his face. The blond opened his eyes slightly, the blue orbs suddenly widening as he found Noctis’s face just centimeters from his own. The bridge of his nose darkened in a blush and he audibly gulped at their close proximity.

The royal’s mouth tipped up in a smile as he heard the nervous sound in his friend’s throat. He felt his own face heat up slightly, but the only thing he was focused on was his best friend in front of him. “Y’know,” he started, his hand shifting to rest on top of Prompto’s, “I’m glad I decided to come here with you.”

A nervous, breathy laugh sounded from the blond. “Y-yeah. Me, too.” His hand flipped over so his and Noctis’s palms were touching. “Too bad we didn’t get to enjoy much of the festival today.”

Noctis shrugged lightly, his fingers pressing against Prompto’s until they intertwined with one another. “There’s still two days left. We have plenty of time.”

Prompto stared at his friend for a moment before nodding. “I guess so.”

The Lucian prince shifted toward Prompto a bit more to the point they could feel the warmth from each other’s bodies. “I know so. But until then…” He paused, blue eyes meeting blue. In that moment, time seemed to stand still. Their breaths came in simultaneous, but shaky intervals. And then, with one more slight movement of Noctis’s head, their lips touched.

Prompto froze, his heart beating erratically as he attempted to process just what was happening. Noctis had pulled away, his eyes bright with a silent question that Prompto clearly had not answered, but needed to. And so he did. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more, his hand pulling free of Noctis’s fingers and moving to rest on his arm instead. They didn’t know how long they stayed that way, but when they finally pulled apart, both were panting, trying desperately to catch their breath. 

And then Prompto giggled. 

A dark eyebrow rose as Noctis stared at him. “What? Was I that bad?”

Prompto shook his head, still trying to stifle his laughter. “No, no. Nothing like that. Just…did we really just agree to this without saying anything?”

Noctis was silent for a moment before he grinned. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess we did.”

Prompto shrugged. “I’m totally okay with that,” he admitted, pecking Noctis’s lips once more.

“You and me both, buddy.” And with that, Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and the two of them drifted off to sleep, prepared to fully partake in the Halloween festivities the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!! I've had this story sitting around in my computer for almost a year until Hallowern hit again. And who doesn't love some good Promptis fluff!
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween, all!!


End file.
